Pourquoi je l'aime?
by Aldaria
Summary: OS, song-fic: Ginny est amoureuse d'Harry mais celui-ci en aime une autre. Elle ne veut pas l'admettre et le jeune homme lui explique pourquoi il l'aime.


Alors un tout petit OS, je suis persuadée que vous saurez très vite le couple, il m'est venu comme ça en voiture^^

J'espère que vous apprécierez.

_**Disclaimer**_: Les personnages d'Harry Potter sont à J.K Rowling et je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire.

**Pourquoi je l'aime? **

Je me promène dans les couloirs, lors de ma septième année que je fais finalement après avoir vaincu Voldemort, et tandis que je suis dans mes pensées je suis abordé par Ginny qui a un air grave et qui me demande de la suivre. Nous nous dirigeons vers une salle de classe vide et elle se retourne vers moi, les yeux pleins de larmes et me dit d'une voix cassée qu'elle m'aime.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi lui répondre si ce n'est que je suis déjà en couple et que j'aime cette personne. Elle me demande pourquoi et je ne sais pas quoi lui répondre. Elle pointe d'un air triomphant mon visage surpris et dit que je suis sûrement sous l'emprise d'un philtre d'amour qu'elle m'a fait ingérer, que je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, que c'est une illusion, que je devrais l'aimer elle, Ginny.

Je lui réponds d'une voix douce qu'elle est une belle jeune fille, intelligente et a beaucoup de qualités mais que je ne la verrais que comme ma sœur, rien de plus. Quelques mois plus tôt, je me serais emporté mais le temps passé sous une tente avec mes meilleurs amis à chercher les Horcruxes, cela m'a fait mûrir. Ça et le fait que je me doutais depuis un moment que Ginny voulait me parler de ma relation avec elle.

Alors j'explique à la jeune fille rousse pourquoi j'aime l'autre jeune fille:

_Ça n'est pas tes mains ni ta bouche,_

_ça n'est pas tes seins qui me touchent,_

_ça n'est pas le chaud de tes bras,_

_ça n'est pas les mots dits tout bas,_

_ça n'est pas l'ardeur de la fièvre, _

_ça n'est pas l'odeur de tes lèvres, _

_ça n'est pas ta voix ni tes gestes,_

_pas ça non, qui fait que je reste,_

_ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, _

« Pour que je l'aime, elle ne fait rien de spécial, ce n'est pas quand je la vois dans un couloir que mon cœur bat plus fort, ce n'est pas en l'embrassant que je crois que je viens de trouver la personne qui partagera ma vie, ce n'est pas quand elle me dit 'je t'aime' que j'ai l'impression que je peux conquérir le monde, avec elle à mes cotés.

Non si je l'aime, ce n'est pas à cause de tout ça.

_ça n'est pas le bonheur de te voir, _

_ça n'est pas la fierté de t'avoir, _

_ça n'est pas le confort, l'habitude,_

_ni même la peur de la solitude,_

_ça n'est pas parce que ton épaule,_

_me soutient quand la mort me frôle,_

_ça n'est pas mon corps dans le tien,_

_pas ça, non qui me retient, _

_ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, _

Elle est devenue très belle, et les hommes l'observent et me jalousent d'avoir une si belle femme pour petite amie, mais je n'en éprouve pas de fierté, ni le sentiment qu'elle m'appartient, ce n'est pas le cas. Nous sommes ensembles depuis près de deux ans, malgré la distance que j'ai imposé pour qu'elle soit en sécurité après la mort de Dumbledore, et ce n'est l'habitude de la croiser, de l'embrasser, de lui faire l'amour qui fait que je l'aime. Je n'ai pas peur non plus que si je la quitte, la solitude m'engloutira, d'autres femmes sont là. Elle était là au Ministère, mais toi aussi, elle était présente lors de la mort de Dumbledore, mais toi aussi et je ne t'ai pas choisie.

Ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime.

_et même si tu changes en soleil mes hivers_

_et en paradis mon univers,_

_même si ton âme je l'adore_

_et qu'elle fait de ma vie de l'or, _

_ça n'a rien à voir avec ça, _

Elle illumine ma vie, elle est drôle, chaleureuse, folle, adorable, elle est une personne extraordinaire, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que je l'aime, non rien à voir. Tu es comme elle après tout, différente mais avec les mêmes qualités. Alors j'aurais pu te choisir. »

Et je regarde les yeux de Ginny étinceler, et mon cœur se serre en pensant que je lui donne un faux espoir, elle sourit, tentant vainement de cacher la joie qui l'anime et ouvrant la bouche pour concrétiser l'espoir qu'elle croit entendre dans mes paroles, je la coupe:

_c'est juste mon cœur qui bat_

_pour toi, _

_comme ça_.

« Ginny, ce n'est pas pour tout ça que je l'aime mais, je ne t'aime pas non plus. Je n'aime pas Luna pour toutes ses qualités et ses défauts, pour tout ce qu'elle est et ce qu'elle n'est pas, pas non plus parce qu'elle me faire sentir libre, ou encore parce que c'est son image qui me faisait tenir lors de notre chasse, non rien de tout ça. Je l'aime, tout simplement.

C'est juste mon cœur qui bat pour elle. »

Je me détourne, refusant de regarder le visage décomposé de la jeune Weasley et part retrouver ma jeune femme adorablement loufoque, qui m'attend dans le parc, pour lui dire qu'elle est ma vie et que je l'ai enfin compris.

* * *

><p>La chanson est <strong>Rien à voir<strong> de Grégoire.

Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez?


End file.
